


Another Little Twist of the Knife

by BZeeB



Category: Conviction (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Original Case fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8921497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BZeeB/pseuds/BZeeB
Summary: Maybe it is time for Tess Larson to face her past, to let go of the one she loved so she can love again.Someone to share lazy Sunday mornings with, and something's gotta give. Maybe this is it.All she have to be is brave. That's all.





	1. Knock Knock

 

 

_She took a swig of the bottled water, replaced the cap and inserted the bottle on to the side pocket of her back pack. She reached into the pocket of her cargo pants, retrieving the card she felt in there and checked the coordinates on the card again, comparing it against the app on her phone._

_Nearly there. She moved further southwards as directed by the app and swiped the sweat off her forehead with her sleeve. As she looked up ahead, she spotted a piece of red card cut out to the shape of a heart tacked on a tree. ‘That must be it.’ And she smiled to herself, trudging over the foliage faster._

_She looked around as she stood in front of the tree but she couldn’t see anything else that caught her attention. ‘Tess?’ She untacked the card to see if there’s anything written on the other side, a clue maybe, to the next spot. But there was nothing. A totally blank piece of card. She’s suddenly confused and let out a sigh. That was when she heard a creak from behind as a foot step over branches and crunching of the leaves._

_She smiled as she turned round, expecting to see her girlfriend, and called out, “Tess?”_

_What greeted her instead was a sharp pain over her chest, and when she looked down a knife was sticking out as blood started oozing out. She suddenly felt very faint and as she let herself fall on to the ground over the fallen leaves, feeling the cool earth seeping through her shirt and she looked at the figure she knew standing still before her, looking down at her with a blank face. So this is how it ended for her, no goodbye to anyone, to Tess?_

_‘Why?’ Was all that she could manage before fatigue took over, she couldn’t keep her eyes open and her breathing became too painful, it was easier not to._

_\---------------_

 

Tess stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around her body. She reached for another towel from the holder by the radiator and started drying her hair. She then wrapped her hair in the towel into a bundle and left it a top her head. She moved towards the mirror and used the palm of her hand to swipe the mist of condensation from her hot shower.

She looked at the reflection on the mirror through the droplets of water and sighed at the image staring back at her. There were bags under her eyes, the result of another week of a hard case. Emotionally challenging but when the results are positive it made it all worth it, even when sleepless nights are the price to pay. She wondered sometimes how the rest of the team handled themselves in cases like this.

Tess knew that she’s more sensitive than others but surely, she’s not the only one to get emotionally wrecked. Anyway it felt good to be a part of team that still believes the importance of upholding and finding the truth, questioning the justice system and freeing the innocent. So, she held on to that, even though sometimes it does feel hypocritical when she thought of Matty.

She tried dispensing her thoughts by thinking of plans for the day. It was Sunday, a day she usually dedicate the morning to menial labour of housework and going through files she picked up from the legal aid office she volunteered at for the rest of the day. That is what she’ll do today she supposed, and maybe a walk just to spice it up. She tried not to think of lazy weekend mornings of brown eyes and mussed curls and of warm kisses and soft curves, of yummy whispers and giddy laughs writhing under the bed sheets well into the afternoon.

Tess huffed in frustration at herself. Why does her mind insist on going where she doesn’t want to go? She was in the middle of berating herself when she heard the doorbell. That’s strange. She wasn’t expecting anyone. She hurriedly took off the towel around her body and reached for the fluffy cotton robe hanging on the bathroom door. She put it on and fastened the tie around herself.

She quickened her steps out of the bathroom and bedroom towards the front door when the bell went off again. _‘Yeah, yeah. I’m coming.’_ Without even looking through the peephole, she reached for the knob, twisted it and swung the door open.

Tess stood there shocked as her much unexpected guest greeted her with a smile she hadn’t seen in a while.

“Hi, Tess.”

“Rosa?”

\---------------

 

Hayes stepped out of the elevator and instantly looked towards the conference room. No one was there and she found herself almost disappointed. She looked around the floor, and apart from a few early birds around, it was still mostly empty. She didn’t think she was that early. She spotted Sam in his office and Hayes made her way towards her own. She was quite surprised though of the figure standing in her office staring out the glass into the outside world. Hayes let out a small smile although she felt quite apprehensive as to what Tess might want to talk about. That was when she noticed the other figure sitting on her couch, not anyone she actually recognized, she doesn’t think. Now she’s well intrigued.

Hayes stopped by the door, as Tess had turned around as her clicking heels had announced her arrival while her guest stood up and straightened down her blazer, facing her, waiting for Tess to make the introductions.

“Happy Monday morning, ladies,” Hayes decides to speak first as she moved into the room and dropped her handbag on to her desk and when she didn’t get any reaction from either Tess or guest, she added, “Or not.”

“Hayes, this is a friend of mine, Rosanna Rodriguez,” at which Hayes was approached with an extended arm. “And Rosa, meet the boss, Hayes Morrison.”

Hayes took the proffered hand and gave it a shake. She studied Rosanna, as she let the hand go, seemed like a very confident young woman. A very attractive woman, of Hispanic heritage maybe, not much older than Tess is but what does she know, women can be very deceiving with their looks nowadays. Tess could look as if she’s seventeen sometimes.

“So, what do I owe of the pleasure?” Hayes finally asked, directing her question to Rosanna. The other woman smiled and turned her head towards Tess. Hayes started to wonder if that woman speaks at all.

“Hayes, we have a case to pitch to you first before we get in with the rest of the guys,” Tess spoke, her voice full of false bravado, something she used whenever she’s working her confidence up to something.

Hayes just nodded her head and flicked her head towards the couch and swept her hand over the direction, indicating her intention for everyone to take a seat. Tess and Rosanna took a seat next to each other on the couch while Hayes settled herself on the single seat across from them.

“Okay. Talk to me about it.” Hayes rested her back against the seat, kept her eyes on the two women and waited for either of them to speak. Tess seemed a bit nervous and out of sorts that Hayes began to wonder if she should start worrying.

Rosanna then passed her a folder at which she took and opened and started reading. Rosanna looked at Tess as if for approval and started talking when she received a nod from Tess. Hayes listened intently and noted how precise and accurate Rosanna was, as she herself kept flicking on the pages of the file and with every single information she received, her mind kept whirring faster.

The file wasn’t really a thick one and she wondered just how much they could dig from the archives. Something was bothering her, as she couldn’t really see the indignity in the conviction.

“So why do we think this is unjust?”

Rosanna glanced at Tess and placed a hand on Tess’s thigh, which Hayes tried to ignore before answering, “The body was never found and neither was the murder weapon. And we knew Michael, he would have never done it.”

“Tess?” Hayes asked gently. Tess had kept her eyes lowered; looking down on the table all this time and when she looked up, Hayes noticed her eyes were glistened over. That was when Hayes knew there was more to this.

“I don’t know. Honestly, I don’t anymore.” Tess took a deeper breathe as Rosanna took Tess’s hand in hers and entwined their fingers together.

“There’s something you’re not telling me. I don’t know whether it’s relevant to the case or not, but I’d much appreciate it if you’d let me make that call.”

“I’ve known Michael since I was six, he was my best friend and the murder victim was my ex-girlfriend,” Tess spoke as matter of fact, her voice stronger.

_‘Jesus fucking Christ’._ Just how much had those shoulders carried all these years? Hayes instantly knew she had to take this case on, for Tess’s peace of mind if not anything else. But there is something she needed to be sure of. She looked at Rosanna and with a slight nudged of her head and a flick of her eye toward the door implored for a moment alone with Tess. Rosanna gave her a little nod in understanding, separated her hand away from Tess, stood up and left the room. Rosanna headed towards the kitchen where Hayes watched Sam joining her.

Hayes turned her attention towards Tess, looking her straight in the eye, “Tess, do you really want to do this?”

“I have to, Hayes. I’ve left it long enough, for far too long.”

“Okay, I get that. I just want to be sure, and if you want to sit this one out it’s fine too.” Hayes gently gave Tess the option.

“No. I’m working it. And Rosa too, she wants to help. She knows this case as well as I do.”

Hayes thought about it for a while, fearing that Rosanna might be of a hindrance rather than of any help. Tess must have seen the hesitance in her eyes as Tess started to argue for Rosanna, “Hayes, Rosanna is a practising lawyer in Brazil, a fast rising star in her father’s firm. She graduated law school summa cum laude, same as me and she passed the bar exam here and in San Paulo. And she volunteered nearly half her time with the Innocence Project over there. So, if you’re worried her only contributions are going to be distraction for the boys and for you, I suppose, by the swaying of her hips, please don’t.”

Hayes raised her eyes to the heavens at Tess at being chastised and she received a small smile from Tess, “Well then, we have a case to present to the guys. No time to waste.” Hayes stood up, and waited for Tess to do the same. Tess then moved towards her and stood by her side as they looked into the conference room. Everybody else was there, chatting away to Rosanna and Hayes swore she’d never seen Sam grin as much. Nothing like a hot Latina to do the job.

Hayes suddenly felt Tess’s hand on the small of her back as Tess softly said, “Let’s do this. And Hayes?”

Hayes turned her head towards Tess, “Hmm?”

“Please try not to sleep with Rosa.”

 

\---------------


	2. Five Days Remaining

 

 

“Our next client, Michael Parry,” Tess started off as Rosanna placed a picture of him on the crime board, “was my best friend. I’ve known him since I was six. We were from the same neighbourhood and went to the same school, from elementary school all the way to college.”

Tess walked up to the crime board and put up a smiling picture of Michael and herself. “This is us in college. After that we got a flat together while I went to law school and Michael pursued a Master’s degree in Biotechnology.”

Rosanna tacked another picture up of a beautiful young woman, a redhead with piercing hazelnut brown eyes, under the heading Victim on the board. The picture portrayed a woman who is rough around the edges, with the heavy eyeliner, the rebellious sort but unmistakably beautiful.

“Tess met Marie-Claire Austin on a night out; she was working in the club we were in. They hit it off instantly and Marie-Claire moved in with Tess shortly after,” Rosanna took over when she saw the hesitance in Tess as the blonde took a seat beside Frankie.

“Let me get this straight, so you were dating Marie-Claire?” Sam directed his question to Tess and she simply nodded. “Sorry, I wasn’t trying to be weird or anything but when I saw the picture of you and Michael, I thought it was you two that ended up together.”

Hayes watched as Tess simply shrugged to the suggestion. Hayes took another look at the picture that Sam was referring to and saw his point. They do looked good together and happy. An epitome of the wholesome, good looking young couple the movies were always trying to sell. Michael had this boyish, charming good looks and Tess with her fairy like features.

“The thing is, Michael and Marie-Claire don’t really get on. There is no major fighting or anything like that, they both tried to stay out of each other’s way as much as possible, which wasn’t that hard as Michael is gone around the day while MC’s work takes her out by the time Michael gets home.”

“And why do they not get on?” Frankie piped in.

“Michael is very protective of Tess and doesn’t think that MC was good enough for her. And MC felt as if Michael looked down on her. Furthermore, Michael had confessed to me of his feelings for Tess, which by the way, MC suspected of but never fully confirmed,” Rosanna explained hesitantly.

“Do you know about that, Tess?” Maxine voiced.

Tess simply nodded and Hayes watched the expressions on Frankie, Sam and Maxine. They all read the same. Motive.

“Anyway, MC failed to return home one night, and Tess called one of her workmates who said that MC didn’t show up to work the previous night. The last time Tess had any contact with MC was the previous morning before she went off to Uni. Tess voiced her concern to Michael and he said he’d looked and ask around. The next time we heard anything was later that afternoon, when we were informed that Michael had been arrested.”

A few photographs went up then. One of Michael’s bloodied hands, a crime scene where there was a small pool of blood, a picture of Michael’s car in a parking lot where the arrest was made and a picture of a little trail that you followed down heading into the woods.

“What was Michael’s defence?” Maxine asked.

Rosanna took a deep breath and let it out slowly, “None. He hadn’t said a word apart from that it wasn’t him and he wouldn’t have done that to Tess. I think there is definitely something he’s not saying. I’ve tried reaching out to him since his arrest but he wouldn’t see anyone then.”

“And now?”

“He accepted visits from his parents but he still wouldn’t see me,” Rosanna explained. “What I couldn’t understand is what was he doing there in the woods? Records showed the NYPD received an anonymous call, but there’s no way of tracing it back.”

“Well somebody could have seen him going in, acting suspiciously, or even seen him done the deed and called it in.” Hayes cringed a little at Sam’s theory and she turned to look at Tess, while Hayes noticed Frankie throwing a glare towards Sam. Seemed like everybody is feeling protective of Tess, but Hayes knew that all questions had to be asked, and none of it could be easy.

“But MC had already gone missing the day before, not showing up for work? So why did Michael went back in the next day?”

“He could have held MC hostage and went back in to finish the job?”

“Tess, have you any thoughts of anyone else that could have done this? Workmates, family or friends that you know of?” Maxine gently asked.

Tess shook her head, “MC didn’t really have any friends, not that I know of. Apart from a couple of girls that she’s closed with from work, I don’t really think there’s anyone else. She has a mother and an older brother whom I’ve met once, we sort of bumped into each other and that was it. It wasn’t really a nice experience. I don’t think they like me that much. You see, MC never really came out to them and seeing your daughter or little sister with her tongue down another girl’s throat couldn’t be a very good experience for them either. There were public screaming involved and that’s all I’ll say to that.”

Everybody looked up at Rosanna when she let out a little scoff and chuckled. Rosanna, suddenly sensing all eyes on her, smiled sheepishly at Tess, “Look, I’m sorry but you and MC were always in each other’s faces. Anywhere and everywhere.”

Tess let out a groan, and looked around the room, “No, we weren’t.” Tess hesitated, glancing at Hayes before she continued, her cheeks reddening, “Well, maybe we were. But not as bad as it sounds.” She waved a dismissive hand at Rosanna.

Everybody let out a small smile, a reprieve from the heavy tension of a few minutes ago, and from the look on everyone’s faces, Tess seemed to have managed surprised every one of them, Hayes included.  Hayes doesn’t really know what to make of it at the moment, but she knew she had to get the show on the road.

“Alright, we’ll do notifications and revisit their versions from previous interviews; there doesn’t seem much to go on with. These files all seemed too flimsy for my liking. I’ll head up to see Michael and prosecutors after. Tess, you up for this?” Hayes asked.

Tess simply shook her head, obviously not ready to face Michael yet. “Rosanna, you’re with me. Sam and Frankie head down to the Austin residence. I get a feeling we have to be gentle with them, and there seem to be lack of questioning of them on the records, so try to get their movements over the two days. See if you boys can find out why is there a lack of interview for them. See if you can check in with the neighbours; see their point of view on the dynamics of the family.”

Hayes then turned to face Tess, “You’re on with Maxine to head to Michael’s parents and do keep in touch, everyone. And whoever’s back here first can go down to archives and see if we can dig anything else up.”

They were all about to get up and leave when Frankie suddenly spoke, “And here comes the boss and the Senator equipped with an entourage.”

All eyes were on the hallway, watching as the group moved towards them. Everybody stood up and straightened themselves, it made Hayes want to barf but she could actually understand the effect her mother could have on others. She then heard Rosanna whispering to Tess about keeping the company of rock stars of the legal world, and how she felt like a groupie in the moment.

The said entourage included Naomi Golden, two bodyguards – armed, she assumed- headed by Wallace and the newly appointed Senator. Hayes began to wonder what brought them here. She was about to urge the others to get moving when her mother, Wallace and Naomi walked into the room.

“Hello Mother, what trouble am I in now? I forgot to pick up a copy of the morning papers,” Hayes put on a sweet smile, although her tone was lightly laced with sarcasm.

Her mother refused to succumb to her bait but instead stepped forward towards her, placed her hands gently on Hayes’s shoulders and gave her a motherly peck on the cheeks. “It is lovely to see you too, Hayes.”

“So what do we do to deserve this visit? Do we need this room empty? And by that I mean I don’t really want my adoring members of staff to hear my dear Mother giving out to me.” Another sickly sweet smile from Hayes. She heard a scoff from behind her, she bet it’s Sam and she could almost see Maxine rolling her eyes.

“Stop that, Hayes.” Harper Morrison took a step back from Hayes and then acknowledged the conference room with a sweep of her eyes, “I just want to personally invite all of you to the gala the office is hosting this weekend. I think Jackson is working on sending out invites as we speak with all the details on e-mail. We understand and very proud of the important work you guys are doing here in the CIU, and I think that called for recognition and celebration from the Senator’s office. So I really hope we will see you all this weekend.”

As if on cue, mobile phones started pinging around the room. “Invites,” Frankie muttered.

“Oh mother, that is lovely of you and we all really appreciate you especially coming down here. But we’re trying to get more of that important work you mentioned done. So, I’m afraid we’ll have to excuse ourselves.”

“Of course you are. Thank you for your time and hopefully we’ll be able to chat properly this weekend,” Harper Morrison made a move to turn around before she was stopped when Hayes lightly grabbed her elbow.

“Thank you, Mother.”

 

\---------------

 

Frankie and Sam exchanged quick glances with each other as they stood in the living room of the house. The door had been answered by an unshaved man in jeans and a long sleeved shirt rolled up, probably in his mid-thirties. He had looked blankly at them, his eyes somewhat dead.

“Darren Austin?” Sam asked, and he watched as the man on the other side of the door nodded in assent slowly. Sam wondered if Darren had any kind of mental incapacity or disability or simply had lost the will to live. “Hi, I’m Sam and this is my colleague, Frankie. We’re here from the Conviction Integrity Unit and we wondered if we could talk to you and your mother if she’s around in regards to your sister, Marie-Claire.”

The door opened wider and they were led into this room. Sam doesn’t really have a next move, so he remained standing there beside Frankie. He felt as if he had been transported into another world. The house was basically a kip, not a single surface could be seen as piles of things were everywhere, and the smell was a little more than overwhelming. There was a little cleared trail from where they stood to wherever Darren had disappeared to behind another pile of junk.

Sam really had no desire to move further into the house, and he had a feeling staying as close as they could to the front door was the best option for them. He just wasn’t sure how long he’d last standing there without feeling faint and his thoughts seemed to be shared as Frankie whispered, “Not feeling too good here, dude.”

Sam could only manage a small nod; he was contemplating just leaving when he heard movements coming from inside the house moving towards them. He lets out a little sigh, he wasn’t too sure if it’s purely relief but all he knew was that he wanted to get this over with.

A much older woman, stood in front of them a moment later. Her skin pale and sallow, even her red hair seemed to have faded amidst the grey streaks. It’s hard to miss, Sam decided, it’s a very much older version of the photograph he saw earlier in the office, right down to the piercing brown eyes. It’s like travelling through time to meet Marie-Claire of the future, an alcoholic Marie-Claire of the future, that is. A once beautiful woman, whom aging hadn’t taken too kindly to, although he suspected cans of lager at ten o’clock in the morning doesn’t help either.

“Mrs Austin, as I’ve told your son, we’re here to talk to you about Marie-Claire,” Sam made a start.

“Marie? She’s dead for years now, or are you guys finally telling me that she’s not? She’s turned up alive?” She seemed suddenly confused. “Did someone take her? Kept her alive all this time?”

Sam took a breather before he spoke, “No, Mrs Austin. Her body hasn’t been found. We’re here to let you know that we’re reviewing the case of the man in jail for the disappearance of Marie-Claire. We might have reason to believe that the evidence against him wasn’t enough to send him down for life.”

“Of course, he was innocent. I could have told you that. I knew he wasn’t responsible. I knew exactly who it was.” She huffed in frustration, and Sam could see the anger rising in her eyes. He turned to exchange a look with Frankie.

“You do?” Frankie simply asked.

“Of course!” Her voice now notably higher. She was almost shaking, while Darren stood behind his mother unmoving, eyes dull. “It’s that fucking blonde bitch of a witch!”

“What?” Frankie was now simply confused. Sam suddenly comprehended who the older woman was referring to.

“That blonde witch! She stole my daughter, seduced Marie, turned her against God and she’s sucked the purity out my daughter and killed her!! I’m telling you, it’s that bitch of a witch! I saw her! Fucking queer witch!!” Mrs Austin was nearly like a woman possessed now.

“Hey!” Frankie was trying to get past him, to get to Mrs Austin, once he’d realised the content of the woman’s rant.

“Frankie! Let’s go.” Sam tried to take control of the situation. Moving back against Frankie, forcing him to back up towards the front door, while keeping his eyes on the woman in front of him.

“Yes!! You two get out of this house! Next time you’re here, you’d better have that evil bitch with you!!” Mrs Austin was still rooted to her spot, and wasn’t moving towards them.

Sam turned his back and faced Frankie who was flushed with anger, “Frankie,” Sam warned through gritted teeth, “Let’s go now.”

Sam couldn’t remember how they made to the car, and drove off. How he had to stop the car after a while for a quick breather, a livid Frankie next to him.  They both jumped out of the car once it stopped, and Sam watched in horror as Frankie stomped up to a tree and started punching it, bare knuckled. Punch after punch with his right fist.

“Jesus Christ, Frankie! Stop it!” Sam shouted, trying to pull Frankie away. “Damn it, Frankie! Just fucking stop it!!”

And as suddenly, Frankie stopped. His hands dropped to his side, and although his body was slightly quivering, Frankie stood still. Sam released his own hands from Frankie and dropped them. He suddenly felt exhausted, and they weren’t even through half the day yet.

Frankie then moved his back towards the tree and dropped himself to the ground, leaning against the tree, which was Sam noticed the red splotches on the bark of the tree where Frankie had gone on the rampage. He looked down to Frankie’s right hand and red was all he saw.

Sam let out a sigh and walked back towards the car. He popped the trunk open and reached inside for the first aid kit. Not exactly the way he had anticipated the day to go when he woke this morning.

“Sorry, Sam, it’s just the things she said about Tess, it’s all so wrong,” Frankie started, as Sam settled beside him and started cleaning up his hand.

Sam just nodded in acceptance of the apology and agreeing to the statement Frankie just made. Frankie looked to him and then said, “Is it possible we not tell Tess what was said back there?”

Sam nodded again, “We won’t, not to Tess, but to Hayes and Maxine we will.”

 

\---------------

 

Maxine took a quick glance at Tess beside her, holding on to the laptop they procured from the Parry’s residence as if it was her lifeline, before keeping her eye back straight on the road. The blonde had been quiet since the visit to the Parry’s where Maxine had witnessed one of the most emotional reunions - if she could call it that. It was almost heart wrenching to watch as the broken parents of a young man, welcoming back the broken woman whom they’ve always treated as one of their own back into their lives even for a few minutes. They’ve been very understanding of Tess’s absence over the years, very proud of the woman she’s become and achieved despite everything that had happened, and very hopeful with the CIU for the review on Michael’s case.

Not a word of blame was passed but Maxine wondered where Tess was in all of this. Did she blame herself? It’s been a revelation for Maxine to get a little peek into the background of Tess Larson. The very private girl, but since this morning Maxine felt as if she’s on the front row on the expose film of Tess Larson. Still so young, yet carrying the weight of thousands of her peers.

“I think you’re very strong, Tess,” Maxine spoke as a matter of fact.

Maxine felt Tess moving her head from facing out the window towards her. She did a quick glance towards Tess to catch the questioning look on her face.

“Well, I just think, having learnt all about you so far, all that you’ve gone through, it could have been easy to fall into a deep abyss of despair and get yourself totally messed up and you would have been easily forgiven but to have you sitting right here beside me, working alongside you, have to say, it’s a real honour.” Maxine tried not to think of her own weakness, succumbing to the black depths of promises to momentary relief.

Maxine took another quick look at Tess and Maxine threw her a smile, “Lots I have to learn from you, kid.”

\---------------

“How is she?” Michael asked, his voice low, his eyes locked with Rosanna’s.

Hayes noticed he still hadn’t lost his boyish good looks, even though he looked scruffier than he did in the photograph back in the CIU office.

“She’s doing fine….” Rosanna started to answer.

“No, she’s not,” Hayes suddenly interrupted. Both of them looked at Hayes, shocked by the abrupt interception and the almost harsh tone in her voice. “She’s not fine. Do you both seriously think that having her best friend or as good as a brother can get behind bars for a murder charge against the woman she once loved, and she’d be fine with that?”

When neither of them spoke, Hayes continued, “She lost her Aunt, and at some stage, her mother disappeared with that. She lost a girlfriend to possibly another murder and with that you, Michael, went missing from her life as well. And she didn’t even get the goddamn truth. So, no, she’s not fine. Here’s the deal, I want to know everything that you know over those two days. You owe her that much. And now, I’m going to ask you, did you do it? Did you kill Marie-Claire?”

“No.”

“Did you have anything to do with what happened?”

“No.”

“Where were you on the day MC went missing?”

“I went to uni, came home, nobody was in, but Tess and Rosa came in an hour later.” Michael related, but Hayes noticed the hesitance in his voice.

“What is it, Michael?”

“The thing is, I’m always the one to bring up the post and we have these shelves just like cubby holes in college for everyone’s post, and I usually am the one to put the mail in whosever’s shelf. On that day, I noticed a small square envelope addressed for Tess, but a couple of days before I knew the exact same kind had come in addressed to MC, but when I checked it was already gone from MC’s shelf. It didn’t feel right because it was handwritten and all, so I swiped Tess’s card to just have a look.”

“And? What was in it?”

“There was nothing on the card except for a set of GPS coordinates with the next day’s date. I scanned it on to my laptop but didn’t think much of it and just resealed the envelope and placed it in Tess’s shelf,” Michael stopped to compose himself.

“When Tess was concerned the next day that MC hadn’t been home, and that MC hadn’t been in touch at all, I knew something wasn’t right. Wherever MC’s faults lie, not getting in touch with Tess wasn’t one of them. They were always sickeningly on the phone to each other, whenever they could. I suppose with the schedule they keep, that was understandable.

But anyway, I took the card from the cubby hole, because I had a feeling it’s got something to do with MC going missing, so I decided to take a look and I didn’t mention it to Tess. What if MC had gone with the card and suddenly disappeared? What if Tess is going to be next?”

“So you went in there, and then what happened next?”

“I got to the spot on the coordinates but I was knocked out from behind on my head. When I came to, my hands were bloodied, I checked for cuts but didn’t have any. I tried wiping them off my pants, but then that was when I saw a pool of blood on the ground which I didn’t think was there when I got there first, in fact, I wasn’t too sure if I was still on the same spot.

I made a move to get out of there, and that was when I heard the dogs and before I know it, I was sitting in the back of the patrol car with my hands cuffed.”

“So why not mention all this after to the police? Why the silence on this?” Hayes questioned, confusion in her voice.

“I don’t know. I just wanted to keep Tess safe. Whoever that did this was still out there, and I didn’t want them to go after Tess. I reckon if they need a fall guy, that’s me and Tess would be left alone.”

Hayes sigh in exasperation then, “Michael, did you ever think that you might have put Tess in a more vulnerable position than she ever was? She lost two roommates, and without protection, and not anyone knows of the danger she might be in?”

Michael’s eyes then widened in sudden realisation. “Where is your laptop now, Michael?”

“The last time, I left it in the flat.”

“All his things would have been sent to his parents,” Rosanna offered.

Hayes just nodded and stood up. “I need to make a call. I’ll wait for you outside.” She directed to Rosanna and just nodded to Michael before she left the interview room.

 

\---------------

 

“Where’s Frankie and Tess?” Hayes came storming into the conference room, making both Sam and Maxine jumped in surprise.

Rosanna walked into the conference room and slumped herself onto one of the empty seat. Sam rolled a bottle of water down the table towards Rosanna which she stopped and offered Sam a smile of gratitude.

 “Where are they?” Hayes asked again, more exasperated than ever.

“Hayes, calm down. Want to tell us what this is about?” Maxine calmly asked. “Frankie and Tess retrieved the coordinates from the laptop and they’ve gone over to check it out.”

Rosanna sat up on her seat hearing that and she directed her next question to Hayes, “Do you think we should get there as well?”

“What’s going on guys?” Sam now insisted, his voice serious.

Hayes related the story of the coordinates, on how Marie-Claire and Tess got one each except Tess’s was intercepted by Michael and how she believed that from now, they’re proceeding with caution, and with them digging into the case again, and they should take all precautions in regards to Tess’s safety.

“Well, something you should know, then.” Maxine spoke and turned to Sam, indicating for Sam to relate about his and Frankie’s visit to the Austin’s.

By the time Sam had finished relating his story, Hayes could feel the blood draining from her body. “Do you think one of them could have done this? The mother or brother?”

“Honestly, I don’t think so. She was full of hatred but there wasn’t any death threat or anything and Darren seemed too dim to be able to concoct a plan involving coordinates,” Sam passed on his opinions.

“Can we try calling Frankie or Tess and get them to come back anyhow? I really don’t have a good feeling about this,” Hayes looked over to Maxine and when Maxine picked up her phone as so did Sam, Hayes turned her attention to Rosanna, “Can you think of any one in law school that might be jealous of Tess, or of their relationship?  Any homophobic cult lurking around?”

“No cult that I know of. Everybody in law school loves Tess though. Even when she kept her head down after all that happened, she had kept her work rate up. She’s one of the top elite students and the rest of us looked up to her. I’m sure there’s thousands that’s jealous of that. And you know Tess, who wouldn’t want to tap that brainy beautiful  girl-next-door thing she had going? You might as well have the whole school under suspicion with strong motives. Heck! I’d be right at the top of the list.”

“And should I put you at the top of my list?” Hayes looked at Rosanna suspiciously.

 Rosanna rolled her eyes at Hayes, “If you want to. But I’m clean. If you’re her hero, well, you’re ours, but she’s mine. I just couldn’t understand why she never sat the bar exam? She wouldn’t have had any problems passing it all those years.”

Hayes looked at Rosanna, raising her eyebrows, “You didn’t know?”

“What do you mean?”

“You knew of Matty Tan?”

“Yeah, the guy that she identified as her Aunt’s killer.”

“Except that he wasn’t. He was exonerated on DNA right around the time she was taking the bar exam. She couldn’t go through it. She’s been carrying that guilt since. Putting the wrong man behind bars,” Hayes explained and she watched as Rosanna’s eyes widened and horror filled her face.

“Jesus Fodendo Christ,” was all that Rosanna could muster.

“I bet everyone would have said that at least once before the day is over. Although your version sounds slightly classier.”

“I have,” Sam offered.

“Me too and many a times.” Hayes wearily said.

“All that and how the fuck is that girl still standing?”

“Look guys, neither Frankie nor Tess are answering. I think we should head out and I’m going to get back up out as well,” Maxine spoke and looked at Hayes for approval.

Hayes was about to nod when her phone rang, Frankie’s name flash across the screen. She let out a breath of relief before answering it. “Frankie, I need your ass back here right now. And Tess’s,” Hayes spoke, without giving a chance for Frankie to get the first word in.

“Hayes… I lost Tess.” Frankie sounded so broken that Hayes’s heart almost dropped.

“Frankie, be safe. We’re on our way.” Hayes said and hung up. “Maxine, I need you to send men out there, lots of them, give them the coordinates. And dogs. We need dogs. Tess is missing, guys. We’re heading out there now!”

 

\---------------

 

When they got to the scene, two van units and three patrol cars were already there and empty. Hayes stepped out of the car and she could hear the dogs in the far distance. She looked around and saw Frankie standing by his own, looking freaked.

“Frankie?!” she called out to him. Behind her, she could hear Rosanna stepping out of the car and the arrival of Sam and Maxine. She walked over to Frankie, and before she knew it, she was shoving him hard backwards with her two hands pushing by his chests.

“How the fuck do you lose her, Frankie?!” She made another move to shove him again as he just stood there waiting for the next assault when she was apprehended from behind, two arms locking hers from moving.

“HAYES!” She heard a stern voice in her ears, surprised that it was Rosanna’s. She was expecting it to be Maxine, really.

“Let me go, Rosanna,” Hayes hissed.

“Only if you’re cool. Take a deep breath for me, Boss.” Hayes heard the instruction in her ear. Hayes tried to wrangle herself free, but Rosanna proved to be too strong for her. She tried to calm herself down with a few deep breathes and she can feel Rosanna loosening her hold, but not totally letting her go.

“Let me go, Rosanna,” Hayes said again, this time more wearily.

She felt Rosanna slowly removing her arms from under her armpits and setting her free. Hayes took another deep breath and walked towards Frankie, who had Maxine and Sam by his side now. Hayes knew she had to maintain her composure. They looked warily at her, except for Frankie, who just stood there listless. Her heart goes out to him. Frankie and Tess had been very close and Hayes knew Frankie would be the last person to let any harm come to Tess.

“I’m sorry, Frankie. You alright? Tell us what happened.”

Frankie just nodded and spoke softly, “I kind of deserved that. Tess was slightly ahead of me when we neared the GPS position on the coordinates when I just got knocked out from behind. It was very sudden and when I came too, I was on my own and I couldn’t see Tess anywhere.  That was when I called in.”

Hayes as if realising something turned to Maxine, “We should call for an ambulance on standby. Can you do that?”

Maxine calmly spoke then, “It’s on the way. I’ve called it in.”

As if on cue, the flashing lights and siren of an ambulance reach their ears. What they didn’t expect was for the whole crew to jump out of the ambulance and got into action.

“What’s going on Maxine?” Hayes asked, her voice slightly shaking.

Maxine gently placed a hand on her shoulder and made her way to one of the crew member and spoke to him. Hayes joined them just in time to catch the words, “They’ve recovered a young woman, disorientated but conscious. Could be a case of concussion. Excuse me, Ma’am, we need to keep moving.”

“Thanks. Please do.” Maxine stepped back to let the medics get to work and a few seconds later they were heading down the trail and the team could only watch as they disappeared behind the thick foliage.

Hayes turned around and looked at Frankie, who was looking back at her, helpless and hopeful at the same time. Hayes made a move towards him and nodded all the way.

“She’s going to be fine and she’s going to owe us a few rounds of top shelf after all this is over.” Hayes tried to crack a smile even though she knows her eyes were wet and the tears were threatening to fall.

\---------------

 

Hayes peered her head from behind the door, to see if Tess was still awake. The room was dark except for the little light from the lamp on the bedside table. She stepped in when she detected no movement from the hospital bed. Tess got a room all to herself courtesy of the CIU and the District Attorney Office.

“I almost gave up on you showing up tonight,” a familiar little voice spoke, making her almost jump.

“Ah, ye of little faith,” Hayes tried to joke.

“I said almost.”

Hayes settled herself on the chair beside Tess’s bed as Tess tried to sit up, “Don’t move.”

“I’m fine, Hayes. I’m ready to leave now, if they’d let me. Or I’ll escape if I can find my clothes,” Tess sulked.

“Everybody been in to see you?”

Tess just nodded and gave her a small smile, “How are you, Hayes? Are you okay?”

“Me? I suppose apart from the millions of teeny weeny heart attacks you keep springing on me, and everyone else, I’m sure, I’m fine. Anyway, I’m not the one who got banged in the head in the middle of the woods. That’ll be you and Frankie.”

“Ah yes, the forensic duo nearly became part of the evidence bag,” Tess chuckled.

“Not funny, Tess.”

“I know, I’m sorry. Rosa was telling me how she nearly peed in her pants when she saw you going ballistic, she was almost afraid to stop you from killing Frankie.”

Hayes smiled at the memory and shook her head. “Yes, I tried to kill Frankie, and he tried to kill a tree. The things you make us do.”

“About that, what actually happened?”

“What happened was, Frankie was too afraid to pick on something that can fight back, so a tree will have to do. Such a loser.”

“Of course he is,” Tess let out an amused laugh before looking Hayes in the eyes again, “And I’m really fine, Hayes.”

“I was just….”

“I know.”

“Okay.”

 

\---------------


	3. Four Days Remaining

 

 

 

“How could Michael have thought that was a very good idea to withhold that kind of information? How very stupid is that?” Frankie started ranting. They were just trying to recap the previous day’s events and putting all new information together.

“Don’t we all do very stupid things for the people we love or care about?” A familiar voice interrupted them from the doorway of the conference room. Everybody; Hayes, Frankie, Sam and Maxine, looked up and smiled. “Like trying to kill a tree, for whatever stupid reason,” a rolling of the eyes thrown Frankie’s way, “Or like trying to kill a tree killer,” a smirk landed in Hayes’s direction, “Or putting yourself in front of the barrel of the gun,” a smile towards Maxine and a confused look headed for Sam. “I have nothing on you. You must be a very smart boy, Sam Spencer.”

An amused smug laugh escaped Sam, “That I am.” And the rest around the table groaned.

Tess turned to the figure behind her and quipped, “He’s a smart boy, Rosa.”

Rosanna placed the bags she was carrying on the table and winked at Sam, “I hear ya.”

“And what Michael did was beyond idiotically stupid, but he did it because he thought he was doing the right thing. And that nerd did it because he loved and cared for me, so I’d like to get him out. So, Boss, where are we on this?” Tess asked, looking at Hayes.

“Speaking of getting out, what are you doing here? Didn’t think you’d be discharged till later today.” Hayes directed back at Tess.

“Well, I let Doc touch Rosa’s boobs. He couldn’t say no after that.” That earned Tess laughs from the room and a swat on the arm from Rosa. “You’re the one who said you’re the groupie. And we can make that your stupid thing.”

Rosanna pouted and they laughed at her again before she emptied the paper bags of smaller packs of bagels and pastries, “Breakfast. We’ll at least have a good start for the day.”

As everyone started to grab a bag of something, Tess settled herself on an empty seat as so did Rosanna. Hayes stood up and stood in front of the crime board. She looked over at Tess, “We’re very glad you’re fine and you’re back. But we need to know if you want to sit this one out, there is still someone out there to get you.” Hayes voice took a worrying tone.

Tess pondered the query for a while before speaking, “I’ll try to be very careful and cautious. I’d help with what I can from here, besides if I do have to go out, Rosanna do practice the Brazilian martial arts of Capoeira, Frankie still have another hand to bust, Maxine have a gun, you can still scream bloody murder at anyone and Sam, I suppose, can talk his way out of anything. If he is the brilliant attorney everyone said that he is.”

Although little smiles were playing on everyone’s lips, there were still sketches of worry on their faces and they all looked at Hayes and wait for her decision. “Okay, you’re in. But you do not leave here on your own and as precaution, you might need these.” Hayes then turned to look at Maxine and Frankie.

Frankie then spoke, addressing Tess, as Maxine passed her a little aerosol can, “Pepper spray, to be on you all the time, advisably in a pocket rather than a handbag,” and a black contraption, “That’s a Taser. You need a demonstration?” Tess shook her head; she knew how to use one.

“And here’s a new replacement phone. Everyone’s number here and emergency numbers are already in,” Hayes said placing the new phone in front of her.

“And I got you a pair of shades,” Sam offered, sliding the sunglasses across the glass table towards her. Tess looked at him questioningly and he grinned, “For disguising fashionably.”

Tess looked around at those she’s feeling is becoming her new family with gratitude and just said softly, “Thanks, everyone.”

 

\---------------

 

“Because of the assault on Frankie and Tess yesterday, this case is now live again and handled by the NYPD. They are happy enough for us to work together and everything we have will go to them. Maxine will liaise between the two units for us.” Hayes spoke to the room.

“What does this mean for Michael? The fact that there is someone else out there?” Frankie voiced. “Is this enough to get charges on him overturned?”

“Apart from withholding information and preventing the course of justice, there is no real evidence to untie him of any involvement on either the MC case or even yesterday’s events. So we need to find the real guy, or girl, I suppose, before he’s free,” Rosanna explained and looked over at Hayes as if suddenly unsure if she had spoken out of turn. She very quietly let out a breathe of relief when she received a small nod from Hayes.

“I don’t think whoever it is, wanted me dead,” Tess suddenly spoke, voicing her opinion. They looked at her, expecting for her to go on. “If I was meant to be killed, why not finish the job yesterday? They had the perfect opportunity, but instead I was only knocked out, what I don’t get though why carry me all that distance away, just to abandon me still alive? Why not just leave me there with Frankie?”

“Nothing happened to you, did it?” Sam then asked cautiously, as Tess looked at him confused and he continued, “You know…” as he made a sweeping motion over his body.

Tess shook her head, “No, I was fine.” And she suddenly hesitated, “But…”

Rosanna touched her arm gently and asked, “What is it, Tess?”

“I don’t know if it’s anything or nothing, but yesterday, when I was brought into the hospital and was getting undressed, my shirt was buttoned up wrongly, but I didn’t think too much of it, just thought I’ve been walking round the whole day with my shirt done up wrong. Silly girl carry on,” Tess explained, now looking very unsure of herself.

Hayes looked at Maxine and simply said, “Prints.” She then turned her attention back to Tess, “Where are your clothes now?”

“A couple of detectives bagged them and took them away after I was interviewed this morning.”

Maxine nodded, stood up and left the room, taking her phone with her. Sam then directed to Tess, “You have any bruises or anything on you?”

“No, except for these,” and Tess showed the bruise around her arm, “But I reckon it must have been the way I was carried or held on to.”

“Am I right that at this moment, we’re looking at someone who has intentions towards Tess? Like an infatuated stalker?” Frankie tried to obtain any sort of consensus.

Hayes nodded slightly, “It kind of made sense. MC had to be killed because they were jealous of her, and they had to get her out of the way. We could never know what was in store for Tess back then, as she didn’t show up. So I suppose thanks to Michael for that. But based on yesterday, it could be possible that they’re after some sort of keepsake. I assumed your undergarments were all intact?”

Tess simply nodded and Rosanna spoke then, “Photographs?”

Hayes nodded in agreement to the theory and watched as Tess groaned in dismay and placed her face in her hands and she shuddered. Rosanna moved her seat closer to Tess and starts stroking her back gently and Hayes felt a lurch in her stomach that she tried to ignore.

“Now, the next question is, are you seeing anyone at the moment, Tess?” Sam then asked.

“Why?” Tess slowly took her hands away from her face and looked at Sam.

Frankie spoke then, “Well, if MC had to be taken out of the equation, we had to assume if you’re seeing anyone right now, they could be in danger too. We don’t know how long you have been followed after all these years but they do have eyes on you. How else could they know we were heading to the crime scene yesterday?”

Tess looked at Rosanna after a quick glance at Hayes, who maintained her position in front the crime board, looking pensive. Rosanna spoke then, “Well, we were together long after it all happened,” and she lightly placed a hand over Tess’s shoulder, “Till I left for Brazil. Apart from when I’m in town for business, we haven’t seen each other till last Sunday.”

“We can’t be too careful with you either, Rosanna. Take the same precautions as set with Tess,” Hayes instructed, getting a nod from Rosanna.

“Anyone else, Tess?” Sam then asked.

“I was kind of seeing someone, over the last few months, but I don’t think I am anymore?”

“That all sounds very vague Tess.” Sam said.

“Tell me about it. It’s the classic complications, and I haven’t really spoken to her for a couple of weeks but I do know for a fact she’s well and alive.” Hayes thought she heard a tinge of sarcasm in Tess’s voice. Hayes felt another lurch in her stomach.

“Oh?” Sam asked confused.

“I see her nearly every day…. On my way in.”

“Full circle. Tess is now the stalker,” Sam quipped jokingly and he chuckled as Tess rolled her eyes at him.

“Okay then, Rosanna and Tess, list of names from law school that could be suspects; professors, students, gardeners, anyone that swooned at Tess or stuttered when talking to Tess, and if there’s anyone concrete to follow up, let Maxine or me know,” Hayes instructed, suddenly very serious and she turned to look at Frankie, “I need you to meet up with Michael, get his lists of possible anyone, Tess and him were close. So family members; cousins, uncles, nephews, nieces and his schoolmates or friends, they used to hang around with. And Sam, will you update Maxine on this and the crime board?” Hayes rattled off.

She thought for a bit before speaking again, “We are looking for someone who is quite strong to be able to knock out Frankie and to carry Tess’s dead weight for more than a mile. And if you do need to get somewhere, Tess, you’re with Frankie and Rosanna, go out with Sam. While my presence has been requested to give an update to the real boss.”

Hayes then turned on her heel and left the room. She headed towards her office and went straight to her desk. She doesn’t know why but she felt an urgent need to smash something when she heard Tess’s voice from behind her.

“Hayes, can I have a word?”

Without turning back she asked as casually as she could, her hands absentmindedly flicking through the papers on her desk, “Yeah?”

“I hope you’ve heard that you could be in danger. I just want to make sure you have.”

Hayes turned around then to face Tess, who looked worriedly at her. Hayes sighed and leaned against her desk, keeping her arms crossed across her chest, trying to leave the sarcasm out of her voice, “I’m not in danger, Tess. We’ve been keeping things on the down low, and as you’ve said, we haven’t been together for weeks now. And as you’ve noticed, I am well and alive.”

Tess turned to close the glass door and moved towards Hayes, “Down low from the people in this office, but not really to the outside world. We’ve left this building together so many times. We’ve held hands in public, we’ve kissed in public, well, PG version, but still. Dinners out and Sunday lunches. And you can admit you can’t really keep your hands off me on those times.”

Hayes smiled at that and Tess moved to stand beside her and leaned against the desk as well, looking out through the glass walls and eyed the entire offices.

“I hear you, Tess. I’ll get myself a pepper spray and I still have that air horn.” Hayes heard Tess chuckling beside her and she felt a hand on her lower back, a spot where Tess loved to go and Hayes love to be soothed, as a thumb gently stroking through her shirt.

“I just want you to be safe.”

“I know.”

“And maybe, after all this is over, we can talk?”

“Okay.”

Tess took her hand away then, depriving Hayes of the contact, and straightened up. She smiled at Hayes and walked towards the door where she stopped, looked back at Hayes and said with an unapologetic smile, “Sorry, I would have given you the sunglasses, but I kind of like them. Sam’s got quite good taste.”

 

\---------------

 

“Tell me again, why you’re not dropping this case and taking on another one?”

“Because we set out to let a young man walked passed the gates to the greener side, and until then we’re working the case,” Hayes argued, veering the edge of exasperation. “Michael Parry is in jail for something he didn’t do.”

“But there is no injustice done. The role of the CIU is to identify the weakness in the justice system. He put himself there by withholding information, the prosecution did what they have to do and the NYPD are on this now, they’ll get this closed, and Michael will get out. Why put the CIU team in more danger?” Wallace offered his opinion.

“It’s arguable that Michael didn’t get proper advice from the defence team, which by the way, we could easily prove to be lazy. Even without the coordinates, we could have gotten more. Tess Larson wasn’t even properly interviewed when she should have been considered a suspect, not that I’m saying she should. The point is, if she had, Michael would have had willingly shared the information. As I’ve said, lazy,” Hayes ranted.

Wallace simply smiled, amused by her reaction. He wasn’t expecting anything less from Hayes, really. It’s always more fun to wind her up like that and as Hayes looked at him, she realised what he was doing. She just shook her head and turned to leave. She made it as far as the door before Wallace spoke.

“Hayes, can we talk about Indiana?”

Hayes turned to face Wallace, “No. Nothing to talk about there, Wallace.” And with that she was gone.

\---------------

Maxine peered in the forensics lab but nobody was in there. She turned around and walked back towards the stairs and that was when she saw the shoes sticking out between the rows of shelves in the archives.

She walked in and moved towards the pair of legs and there was Tess, back against the wall, sitting on the floor, legs stretched out and head deep in a file. Tess looked up at Maxine and asked, “Am I needed?”

“No, not yet. Don’t look too comfortable down there.” Maxine peered down at Tess.

Tess just smiled, rested the file on her lap and said, “It’s not too bad. Just had to get away for a while. It seemed like my whole life is on loop up there for everyone to judge. Every little detail of it.”

Maxine rolled the shelves apart bigger and made a move to sit beside Tess, who shimmied more to her right to make more space for Maxine. Once she was settled, her own legs stretched alongside Tess’s she chuckled, “Feels like I’m ten again in the library. Except maybe the reading material had more pictures of fairies than criminals, less despairing content and promises of happy ever afters.”

Tess just hummed in agreement beside her and Maxine spoke again, “We got an update from the NYPD, and I thought you should know first before I told everyone upstairs.”

“Good news?” Tess asked cautiously. Maxine noted how the blonde’s hands were tucked under her thighs.

 “Depends on how you see it. They found remains in a ditch near where you were found yesterday. They ran an initial test, and compared the DNA to Marie-Claire’s file. They matched, Tess.” Maxine was almost afraid to turn and face Tess, scared of what she might see. She braved herself anyway and wasn’t sure if she should be surprised, or not, to see Tess simply staring ahead, hardly any emotions on her face, but when she saw how Tess’s shoulders were slightly shaking, she realised what the young woman was doing.

With the gentlest and calmest voice she can muster she said, “It’s alright, Tess. Nobody’s here, and you don’t have to hold back. Not with me, you don’t have to.”

Tess let out a long, shaky breathe and her eyes were glistening, but no tears were falling. Maxine just sat there in silence, giving Tess all the time she needed. It wasn’t long before she spoke.

“I loved her and she loved me back, and we had plans. Lots of plans for our future. She wanted to go back to college, major in music, worked as a DJ and become a music producer. She wanted to make something of herself for me, for us. MC gave others the impression of a sulky hard headed bitch, but that was just her defence mechanism, she is one of the kindest and caring people to me.

She left home because she wanted to be free to be herself and she did. She worked hard, pulling double shifts, scrimped and saved every dime she earned, but she still contributed to the rent and groceries and she never forget a weekend treat for me. Just something small but I loved them. We were in love, we were very happy and we were very hopeful. She’s brazen and brash and curt to the outside world, and sometimes I wished she’d let people see who she really is, let Michael see, but I don’t really want to share the real MC with anyone else. People deal with things in their own way, that’s how she dealt with hers and I loved her more for it.”

Tess lets out a little sigh before asking, “Do you think I was wrong, to have left Michael in there for so long? For not believing in him and for not reaching out to him?”

“Honestly, I wouldn’t have known what I would have done myself. I actually thought about it last night, for a very long time and I didn’t have an answer. But I know I would have never been in the position where you are now, better equipped to help him out, working to be in the position you are in now,” Maxine threw a smile Tess’s way before adding adamantly, “We’re not judging you, Tess and I’m telling you nobody has the bloody right to. And I’m sure Marie-Claire will tell you the same thing.”


	4. Three Days Remaining

 

 

Frankie placed the file in front of Hayes and said, “Latest reports from forensics. Remains confirmed to be Marie-Claire’s but no results yet for the prints on Tess’s shirt buttons. Most leads came back empty yesterday, but Sam and Rosanna are on their way to interview a professor.   Apparently, he’s the touchy feely type – they don’t think it’s him, but they wanted to be sure. Two of Marie-Claire’s ex workmates would be up later to see us, so let me know who you wanted to do that interview.”

“Where’s Maxine?” Hayes asked

“She’s with the NYPD detectives, playing catch up. So you’ve got me, Boss.”

“And Tess?”

“She’s at her desk, going through all the interviews and reports from the last two days and filing them in. She’s starting to draw up release papers for Michael as well. I’d say she just want all this to be over.”

Hayes nodded in agreement, “Don’t we all? What about Michael’s list?”

“There were only a couple of names on it, and they both checked out.” Frankie paused for a while before asking then, “There was a break since the murder till now. Tess was safe then, between these times, so why suddenly take the risks? Why not stay back and let us do the job, they had stayed out of the picture this far, why not keep letting Michael take the blame? Even with those coordinates, it wouldn’t have been enough to get him out.”

“You might as well sit, Frankie.” Hayes waved her hand to the chair in front of her and she picked up the mug of coffee and wrapped her hands around it, seeking comfort from the warmth, while she thought of Frankie's words.

Frankie took a seat and mulled with his own thoughts before he spoke, “Do you think our investigations triggered something bigger?”

“I think so too. All this time, no harm was meant for Tess, not physically anyway. They were happy enough to watch from afar, assuming that was what they were doing. And us starting this again, they might think it’s the last chance to go for something bigger than usual.”

“Close up of her boobs?”

Hayes cringed at Frankie’s choice of words, but she knew there’s no other way of putting it and her next words nearly made her sick, “That we know of.” And she watched as the colour drain from his face.

Frankie let out a disgusted sigh before speaking, “We’re running out of options.”

“Hopefully something will turn up. We can hope for a positive hit on the prints.” Hayes tried to remain optimistic. “Speaking of hit, how’s the hand?”

Frankie looked forlornly at his bandaged hand, “It’ll live, just hairline fractures on two digits. As Tess said, I still have another one to bust, hopefully on whosever’s head that did this.”

“Well, maybe for now, you can use the other hand to get me a satellite map of the woods. With locations of the coordinates, where they found Tess, where they found the remains and different possible entry points. And maybe what’s within of a two mile radius. Whoever that did this seemed to have a handle on their way around the woods.”

Frankie stood up, his face brightening, “That I can do.”

Before Frankie walked out the door, she called out to him, “Why did you do it, Frankie?” And indicated to his hand.

He turned back to face Hayes and shrugged, “Tess reminded me of my little sister.” Hayes nodded before he posed the question to Hayes, “Why did you?”

Hayes offered the same shrug and said, “It’s Tess.” She paused before continuing, “I have a feeling I would have done the same for you.”

Frankie thought for a while before he said, “Never a doubt in my mind, Boss.” And with a grin he added, “And I don’t even have to sleep with you.”

Hayes, shocked, started to stammer, “Wha…? How di….?” And the expression on Frankie’s face told her she’d just been caught out.

With a mock salute, a click of his tongue and a smug smirk, Frankie left her office. She swore there’s a little more pep in his step. She could only smile to herself in amusement. _‘Punk’._

 

\----------------

 

“You trying to bore a hole through the crime board?”

Without turning her head, Hayes spoke, now narrowing her eyes as if she really wanted to bore a hole through the board, “Hmm, that could be an interesting power to have.” She squinted harder, “No. Not. Working.”

Rosanna moved to stand beside Hayes in front of the crime board. “How are we moving forward with this?”

“We’re waiting on the results from the lab, they’re still trying to lift any prints from Tess’s shirt. You have any thoughts?” Hayes turned to face Rosanna, who was now doing the same thing a minute ago. Boring holes.

Rosanna lifted a forefinger and jabbed it at the photograph of Mrs Austin, “I would really love to pin everything on her though.” And another jab.

 “It couldn’t have been easy for Marie-Claire to grow up in that house,” Hayes stated with a hint of weary sadness. She hadn’t met with Marie-Claire’s mother but from what she’d heard, Mrs Austin makes Harper Morrison looked like a saint and Hayes knew that she wasn’t even trying to exaggerate.

“They were very happy.” Rosanna simply said then. Hayes looked at the direction Rosanna’s eyes were at. Marie-Claire. “That caused a rift with Michael and Marie-Claire knew Tess was upset about that, so she made an effort. Trying to engage Michael in conversation, trying not to rise to his bait for an argument but Michael was finding it very hard to even give MC a chance. I suppose it is very hard for Tess to be in between those two.”

“What about you?”

Rosanna turned her head, looking at Hayes, confusion in her eyes, “Me?”

“Well, couldn’t be easy on you either, stuck in between the three.”

Rosanna then shrugged, “I was Tess’s friend, I wanted to be there for her. Don’t get me wrong, I fancied the pants off her, but I could see what she had with MC and there’s no way I was getting in the way of that. I was leaving after law school anyway. Even when we got together, I knew I probably shouldn’t have let that happen. We never talked about it but I think I might have stuck the knife through her chest again when I left.”

“Ahh, there’s nothing like guilt to leave the soul restless. But sure, the two of you knew what the deal was.”

Rosanna shrugged, “Still hard not to feel it if you have a conscience and a heart.”

“So is that why you’re here, to fix things with Tess?” Hayes asked, something niggling at her brain.

“Among other things,” Rosanna simply stated and another niggling peck hit Hayes.

Hayes’s next words were caught in her throat when their conversation was interrupted as Wallace walked into the conference room. He smiled at Hayes and it got wider as he his eyes landed on Rosanna. Hayes felt amused as she watched Wallace extended his arm to introduce himself to Rosanna with that charming glint in his eyes.

“Conner Wallace, don’t believe we’ve been introduced. I’d let Hayes do the introduction, but these menial tasks bore her,” Wallace threw a smirk Hayes’s way and Rosanna took the proffered hand.

Rosanna nodded her head, “District Attorney of New York County, who wouldn’t have known you? Well, anyone of the legal world anyway.” She paused before carrying on, “Rosanna Rodriguez, I suppose I am a guest consultant on this case?” She looked over at Hayes, as if for approval.

Hayes shrugged and nodded, “Sure, why not?”

Wallace raised his eyebrows lightly, in sudden recognition, “Rosanna Rodriguez as in Rodriguez & Ramirez, daughter of Gabriel Rodriguez himself?”

The mentioned name did sound familiar to Hayes and for now she’s more interested to be an active listener.

“Yes, and as usual Papa’s reputation preceded himself. It does get annoying,” Rosanna stated, taking her hand away from the handshake. Hayes couldn’t agree more with that statement.

“Well, I’m sure it helps to have a name behind you,” Wallace offered and Hayes noticed the suppressed break of a grimace on Rosanna’s face.

“It’s a good thing I’m not really interested in the political legal endeavours of the firm. I’m more of a criminal defender of the lesser people, if you would, kind of girl.”

“So I hear Gabriel himself will be in town?”

Rosanna nodded, “You sure are well informed, Mr Wallace. He’ll be here tomorrow in fact, to check on R&R New York’s expansion plans and his girls.”

Hayes’s ears perked up at this new information. “Didn’t know you have a sister?”

“I don’t. Tess is a Rodriguez as far as Papa’s concerned. He insisted she’s the only reason I graduated law school. Not totally disagreeing with him there.”

Hayes felt a familiar lurch in her stomach that she was getting sick of it. There’s too much lurching and niggling going on for her liking and she couldn’t even figure out what they meant. But her thoughts were interrupted when she saw the changing expressions on Rosanna’s face, as if she just hit the nail on the head.

“What is it Rosanna?”

“Well I was just thinking, the way Tess has an effect for everyone to adopt as their own? Papa and the Parrys… When Papa used to visit, we do all the touristy stuff together with Tess, and Tess used to do the same with Michael. Michael Sr. was into the outdoors stuff. He used to love hunting, but they’d go do this camping in the woods thing in the summer. You see where I’m going with this?”

Hayes nodded, “Will you get Tess, see if she remembered where they used to go. I need to find Frankie for that map and Sam to run a background check.”

Rosanna was out the door with just a quick nod to Wallace to excuse herself. Hayes turned to face Wallace, “As you can see, quite busy here…”

Wallace put his hands gently on her shoulder and spoke, “Two quick minutes. Look, I know you don’t want to talk about things, never been your style. But I do believe there are issues we have to address, and I, for one would like to talk about it, over dinner. Tonight?”

Another all too familiar sensation in her stomach and Hayes took a deep breathe, barely managing to supress a groan. She dropped her head and closed her eyes, trying to calm her mind. “Maybe. I’ll have to see how we get on here. Not too sure when we’ll be finished.”

Hayes lifted her head and opened her eyes and looked at Wallace before adding, “I’ll let you know.”

Wallace nodded and removed his hand from her shoulders. That was when she saw the two figures standing behind Wallace. _‘Damnit.’_

“Later,” she said softly as a final dismissal and took a step back from Wallace. He turned and left the room as the two women came walking in. Right behind them was Frankie with what she guessed as was printout of the map. Hayes was relieved with his gracious good timing.

Sam then walked in, and passed her two sheets of paper. She looked at them and was surprised to see a printout of background check of Michael Parry Senior in her hand, “That was quick. How did you even know I needed them?”

With a smug grin he said, “Word gets around very fast round here.” Hayes wondered if there was a double meaning in there somewhere.

“Uhm… That was me. You were busy, so I took the liberty?” Rosanna half raised her hands and spoke apologetically.

Hayes wasn’t going to knock down initiative and just gave an impressed look towards Rosanna. Hayes took a quick glance at Tess, but the blonde was keeping her eyes on the map Frankie was spreading out over everything else on the crime board with Sam giving him a hand.

At that moment, Maxine walked in, everybody looking expectantly at her. Hayes noting the lack of excitement on Maxine’s face tried not to groan in despair.

“They can’t lift any prints. The buttons are too small for anything remotely substantial and,” Maxine hesitated before continuing, “nothing from the pants either.”

A shocked gasp escaped Tess, as her eyes widened in horror and her hands flew up, cupping her mouth. Tess obviously haven’t even thought of that possibility and Hayes’s heart nearly dropped out of her chest watching Tess. All she wanted to do was to go over and comfort Tess in a hug, but Rosanna was there to place a comforting arm around Tess’s shoulder and Hayes in a way was grateful for it.

Hayes looked at the rest of them; Maxine was slightly guilt stricken, her eyes still on Tess, Sam looked concerned and Frankie, had an air of desperation for the subject to be changed. Hayes turned back to Tess and she was now expressionless, and had slumped on a chair, almost defeated. And not for the first time Hayes wondered if she had made the right decision to let Tess work the case.

“Hayes?” Tess finally spoke.

Hayes responded with a questioning hum and Tess asked, “Michael’s dad, how sure are we?”

Hayes walked over to Tess and she leaned in, an arm reaching for an elbow and she tried to be as reassuring as possible, “We’re not but that’s what we’re trying to do, to be sure.” Hayes gave the elbow a squeeze and stood back straight up as she received a slight nod from Tess. Turning to Maxine, she asked, “Fancy a drive?” At which she received a resolute nod and Maxine left the room to get to her office.

“And the four of you, can we please work out another point of entry to the coordinates, consider accessibility by foot to a vehicle, nearest gas station, shops or anything that might be helpful and you’d need to handle the interviews for the two girls coming in. Partners or ex partners that knew of Tess and Marie-Claire, any inkling of jealousy or homophobia or….”

“Hayes, we got this,” Sam interrupted, his voice confident and that somewhat reassured Hayes.

Hayes left to join Maxine in the latter’s office and she asked, “Will you get yourself strapped?”

Maxine looked at her questioningly and Hayes said, “I’m hopeful to be wrong but I’m not taking any chances.”

Maxine simply nodded and reached for her gun belt, she then passed a Taser to Hayes who then mimicked the same questioning look she received a second ago. Maxine sighed before saying, “You’re on the danger’s list and I’m not taking any chances either.”

Hayes’s eyes widened in surprise before Maxine chuckled, “The two of you are not as sleek as you’d like to think, in fact you’re a dead giveaway, Tess not so much and do give me a bit of credit. I am a trained detective after all.”

Hayes just sighed and put the Taser into her jacket pocket. “Why do I get the feeling that I’m the one in the dark here?”

 

\---------------

 

Tess walked out of the elevators as soon as the door opened and head straight for Hayes’s office. Most of the lights on the floor had gone off but she was glad to note that the one in Hayes’s was still on, although slightly dimmed. Tess stopped and watched as Hayes sat slumped on her couch, stretched legs in front of her on top of the coffee table, a glass of scotch in a hand and eyes a million miles away.

Tess started off again, and the soles of her boots, usually unheard amongst the noise of the day, seemed deafeningly loud now in the dead of the night, caused Hayes to look up at her direction. Tess watched as a smile began spreading onto Hayes’s face, Tess’s favourite smile even though at the moment, Hayes looked very tired and weary.

Tess stopped at the door and returned the smile to Hayes. “Fancy a bit of company?” And Tess moved forward and set herself down beside Hayes anyway, without waiting for an answer.

“Didn’t think you’re still around. Frankie still here as well?”

“He’s gone. I convinced him you’ll drive me home,” Tess said with a grin and then referring to the glass in Hayes’s hand, “Or maybe not.”

“That’s my first drink actually and I haven’t even had a sip yet. And I can always call for the car,” Hayes then moved to put the glass down but Tess reached out to stop Hayes by placing a hand gently on Hayes’s arm.

“Please do. You deserved that. It’s already been a long hard week and we’re not even nearly done yet,” Tess insisted.

Hayes moved to place the glass down anyway, and shrugged, “I didn’t really want it. It’s just something to hold on to, I suppose.”

Tess lets out a little scoff before removing her hand from Hayes’s arm and slid it downwards and slipped into Hayes’s hand that was until a few seconds ago holding the glass of amber liquid. She entwined their fingers and asked, “Better now?”

“Much better,” Hayes replied and gave her a grin, albeit a sad one.

Tess rearranged herself, sitting sideways to face Hayes and brought her legs up onto the couch and tucked them on her side. With her free hand, she reached out for the loose brown soft curls and tucked them behind Hayes’s ears, and Tess left her fingers there.

“Are you okay, Hayes?” Tess asked, almost in a whisper.

Hayes looked at her and said, “I think I should be the one asking you that question.”

“Arghh, I get enough of those so I thought I might give them back out. So?”

“Well, I am kind of tired and mostly worried for you and angry and… I am a lot of things these days; really, I’m not even sure what’s what.”

“I am here if you fancy sharing a bit, clear a bit of the cobwebs, as long as it’s not about the case.”

Hayes smiled, and nodded in agreement. She stayed silent for a while as if contemplating something, “Are you going to take the job?”

Tess looked at Hayes in surprise, “Rosanna told you?”

Hayes shook her head, “She didn’t. I figured it out.”

Amused, Tess said, “Of course you did. Wouldn’t put that pass you.”

“Well, New York expansion and one of Papa’s girls, that was a dead giveaway. Tess Rodriguez, nice ring to it, though.” Hayes smirked.

“She did ask. I’m meeting the man himself while he’s here, but I honestly don’t know what my answer is going to be. I’m putting that to bed for a while,” Tess explained. “Anything else in your head I can help you with?” She asked, as she moved her fingers and began stroking Hayes’s temple.

Hayes dropped her eyes and bite on her lower lip and Tess had a sudden urge to kiss those lips. Well, not that sudden, she had been thinking about kissing Hayes for a while. Few weeks’ worth of a while, really.

“I’m very sorry, Tess.”

“What for, Hayes?”

“For all that you’ve gone through, and going through now and for what happened with Wallace in Indiana. For telling you about it and for ……” Hayes trailed off, not knowing how to verbalize her thoughts.

“For shutting me out?” Tess chose the words for her, at which Hayes nodded to.

Tess pondered her thoughts. These things had been on own her mind for a while. “Hayes, look at me,” Tess softly said.

As brought her eyes back up and looked into her own eyes, Tess leaned in and captured Hayes’s lips into a kiss which Hayes reciprocated after a brief moment of uncertainty. Tess savoured the feel of those soft lips for a moment before pulling away. She then breathily whispered, “That’s a thank you for worrying about me and for all you’ve done so far this week.”

Tess then leaned in again and bit Hayes’s lower lip at which Hayes yelped at, although Tess thought that was more of from surprise rather than the pain and Tess let out a laugh as Hayes licked her lip sorrowfully. “And that’s for shutting me out.”

 “Uhm, do I want to know what’s going to happen next then?”

“I’m glad you told me about what happened, because I value your honesty above everything else, you’ve always been honest with me and I don’t want that to stop now. Whatever you did with Wallace, whatever happened, I don’t actually know what to think about it. I was quite disappointed, but why? Because you cheated on me? The thing is, I don’t even know if that constituted as cheating. We’ve never promised each other anything, we’re kind of but not really seeing each other. We were never really together, were we?”

“I don’t know what to say to that, Tess. All I knew was that I felt extremely guilty, and very sorry. I felt as if I’ve betrayed you and let you down. I felt so weak for letting it happened,” Hayes spoke, her voice full of remorse.

“That was a hard day for all of us, and even worse for you because you were right there when a man’s life was taken and you were only minutes away to stop it. I can understand that. Yes, I was disappointed and upset but I don’t feel as if I had a right to. In a way, I almost expected it to happen.”

Hayes let out a sigh as Tess trailed off but Hayes didn’t say anything else so Tess continued, “It’s obvious you’re still not over Wallace. And I knew that when I first jumped into bed with you, and all those other times. I knew what I was getting into, Hayes.”

“Does that make it right for me?”

“I can’t answer that for you, Hayes. We do both need to talk, as you have to do with Wallace. But let’s not do this tonight. You and me, we will talk. Just not tonight, maybe after all this is over,” Tess then suddenly felt a need not to think about everything else. For now, she just wanted to seek comfort in the moment with Hayes.

Hayes then simply nodded, “Okay.”

“For just tonight, please keep your head clear, free of the case, free of Wallace and free of anything else that’s bothering you. We can worry about everything else tomorrow at eight in the morning. For now, it’s only you and me.”

“Okay.”

Tess then leaned forward again and Hayes was there this time to capture her lips. Tess lets Hayes’s warm soft lips caresses hers and she savoured the tingling feeling of sensations that kisses from Hayes always elicited. And as Hayes enveloped her in an embrace, she relished once again in the safety and the warmth that she had been missing over the last few weeks. Even if just for tonight.

 

\---------------


	5. Two Days Remaining

 

 

“Rosanna, how did you guys get on with the interviews of the two girls yesterday?” Hayes started the ball rolling, once everybody was settled.

Just as Rosanna was about to speak, everybody’s phone started pinging around the room. And from Hayes’s phone came a couple more pings.

“Ooh, Three Times A Lady for me,” she quipped before looking at the source of the intrusion.

Everybody checked their phones but didn’t make any comments, they just exchange looks with each other.

Hayes scrolled her phone and voiced, “Jackson is accusing me of teaching you bad manners for not  RSVP-ing his invites and…” she scrolled further down her phone, “…. He did say please. I’m going to say, _‘because we’re very busy’_ ,” she pressed send, “and _‘everybody said yes’_.” And she pressed send again. “Now he’ll leave us alone for a while. Now, go ahead, Rosanna.”

Rosanna started talking and Hayes took a sneaky moment to type another text, putting her phone away out of sight before she pressed send. _‘You’re definitely coming.’_

A few seconds later, Tess’s mobile pinged and she looked around to see if anybody else’s went off and when nobody else’s did, she said, “Sorry Rosa, go ahead.”

Hayes returned her attention to Rosanna but did a quick glance at Tess, to see a small smile on her face and a little dance erupted inside of Hayes. She do love making Tess smile but now she would like to ensure Tess’s safety.

“Janet still worked in the same club, and still as bitter as ever. We remembered each other and she certainly didn’t forget Tess, and that I think is not a good thing,” Rosanna said.

“Oh? In what way?” Frankie voiced what was everyone else’s mind.

“She doesn’t like Tess at all.”

“At last, someone who doesn’t want to make out with the little princess,” Hayes directed her tease towards Tess, who had her arms across her chest and her face expressionless, “How does it feel to be one of us, Tess?”

Tess spoke then, deadpanned, “That’s not news to me. Hold your juices and keep listening, Hayes. I’m sure there’s a but in there somewhere.”

_‘That’s not what she said last night.’_ And Hayes found herself amused by her thoughts. “Sorry, Rosanna, please do enlighten me,” Hayes did a mock bow as a gesture for an apology.

“The interview was mainly of Janet’s colourful language of how she doesn’t think Marie-Claire would hook with Barbie,” and now turning to Hayes, Rosanna emphasized, “But she did have a boyfriend then, who’s now an ex…”

“Who wants to make out with Barbie,” Hayes finished the sentence for Rosanna, at which the Brazilian nodded and the room smiled at Hayes. “Sure, what else is new?”

Rosanna stood up then and put up a photograph on the crime board before she carried on, “Owen Chandler. I remember him very well, seen him around the club, hang out with us quite a bit when he’s off the stage. Back then he’s part of an electronic duo that do some shows at the club. He’s a bit lighter then but this is a picture of him now known as DJ O.C.”

“How original,” Sam said sarcastically.

Tess spoke up then, “More than you might think. His website marketed it as Obsessively Compulsive.”

 “Now, that’s something else,” Maxine who had been quiet, made a note. “Any thoughts, Tess?”

“Marie-Claire loved hanging out with him because of the music thing. I’m not too sure about the O.C thing, it could be about the music. Don’t even know if he came up with it himself or is it just for marketing purposes. He did try something once, but I said no, and that he had a thing that wasn’t of my preference. He was a perfect gentleman after to me, although Rosanna might have a different story to tell,” Tess related and turned to look over to Rosanna with a grin.

Everybody looked at Rosanna, who even with the tanned skin, was obviously blushing. “Well he’s not a bad looking guy and he did have this cool edgy thing going for him. We hooked up twice and that was it.”

“And I’m guessing Janet was totally clueless of all these?” Hayes asked.

Rosanna and Tess shrugged at the same time, before Rosanna continued, “The thing is, he’s a very nice, bad guy, if you get what I mean. We were never uncomfortable in his company. Bad girls wanted to hate the good girls and the bad guys wanted to do the good girls. And don’t guys always have this thing about turning lesbians? And with this O.C thing, I thought it might be worth looking into.”

“We checked his website and ran a background check. He really does seem to be an upstanding member of society, the only record he had was from five years ago, a DUI. He’s been travelling the country as a deejay for the last two years after the other half of the duo was arrested and charged with drug possession and distribution. He had no shows currently listed but we did manage to get hold of him through his manager and he is on respite at the moment, here in NYC. He’ll be in this morning for a chat.” Frankie explained.

“Okay, that’s something to go on with. Now, Michael Parry Sr.,” Hayes started off then. “He was very accommodating and understanding. Turned over his laptop and hard drive of his home computer to the NYPD with no warrant needed. Gave me cause to think he might be in the clear, but not writing him off just yet, he did a have firearm licence and his gun is undergoing through ballistics, which brings us to Maxine.”

Maxine directly addressed Tess, “We’ve got a report from the morgue, and it is quite descriptive. Do you want to go through this?”

Tess nodded with determination and without any hesitation but didn’t say anything else. Maxine nodded and opened up her folder. “The remains were found in a man-made hole rather than in a ditch we previously believed, with things Marie-Claire had on her on the day it happened. She had  a backpack with her. Due to the material of the bag, polyester, there were degrading of material but not total decomposition, including the things inside the back pack. The hole itself was covered over by a tarp, held down by rocks and leaved over.”

“Why not just covered the hole back in with dirt?” Sam posed the question.

“Either the killer wanted MC to be found or for access, for removing the body somewhere else or…,”

“…. For me,” Tess finished for Rosanna.

Maxine let the information to sink in before continuing, “From the remains recovered and from the way it was found, Marie-Claire was killed, dragged or carried, and dumped with the backpack still on her. Bear in mind this is only the initial report, not a full diagnosis had been done, they’re giving it to us because they found the most probable cause of death and something for us to use in the investigation. So please practice classified protocols.”

Everybody nodded in understanding to Maxine and the tall woman then motioned for Frankie to continue. “There were lesions found on one of her ribs right over chest. From the nature of the lesion and the lack of others, she was single stabbed with a serrated knife with a blade of about 2 cm width 10 cm in length. The position and angle of the graze on the bone, they suggested a very acute level of accuracy on the knife position going straight for the heart in between ribs, and with the amount of blood found at the scene, Marie-Claire fell on her side and the knife was twisted before being pulled out.”

“And because of how accurate it is, does that mean she’s killed from the front and had a look at her killer?” Tess asked, looking at Frankie for affirmation.

Frankie nodded, “Looks like it. And the fact she had the bag on her.”

“Good, she might have given the killer the finger then,” Tess mumbled as the rest looked at her somewhat surprised.

Rosanna then smiled in amusement, as Tess joined in although a little sadly, and with fondness explained, “A trademark Marie-Claire move.”

 

\----------------

 

“So, what have we got? Rosanna?” Hayes started, once she stepped into the room, agitation in her voice.

“Apart from Mr Obsessively Compulsive Owen Chandler looking for round three, nothing to go on there, his alibi checked out for the night Frankie and Tess was attacked. And he was out of town when Marie-Claire was killed. That checked out to.”

“Maxine?”

“Michael Parry Senior’s laptop came clean, ballistics on the gun quite pointless and the Dets wanted to know if we’d do the honours to pop down to the Austin’s to share our latest.”

“With pleasure. I really do feel like using my Taser on someone today. By someone I mean a witch.”

“I’m coming,” Rosanna quipped.

“Frankie, anything from you?” Hayes asked.

“Not really. But I can go down to the crime scene to do a trial on possible entry points,” he offered.

“No. Tess, any thoughts?”

“Well, time is running out. What if we lure him out?” Tess suggested.

“How?”

“We can figure something out. We can use me.”

“NO!! Weren’t you listening when we discussed how this could be the work of a professional killer? Sam?”

“Well, with what we’ve got, the best advice for Michael is we recommend a new trial.”

The room fell silent, and the only sounds were the dull thuds of the heels on Hayes’s boots as they paced up and down. She then stopped, taking a deep breath and hunched over the table and spoke more calmly.

“Frankie and Sam, Jackson had a free standing appointment for you two to get kitted for the gala. Tux on loan so you might as well go now, go get some air, hopefully inspiration will strike.”

“Are we being bullied into going?” Frankie asked.

“No, you’re not. You’re being pampered. The girls have theirs in a boutique tomorrow. And that includes you, Rosanna.”

“But I wasn’t invited,” Rosanna said.

“Of course you are,” Hayes insisted, leaving no room for objections. “Tess, will you go with the boys, and make sure they look good?” Hayes asked.

“As if they need any more help to do that,” Tess joked, lightening the mood.

“Thank you, Tess,” Sam responded.

“Well yeah, we’re going anyway,” Tess said, and motioned for the boys to follow her, and they did like little ducklings.

“Now ladies, I need to give Wallace an update and then we’ll head out. Maxine, will you get strapped?” Hayes then turned and leave without waiting for a response.

 

\---------------

 

Hayes had left Maxine and Rosanna with Mrs Austin in the living room, such irony, she thought, the only reason she asked if she can talk with Darren, maybe where air was of existence hopefully. Mrs Austin had pointed her to the direction of the backyard, which she was thankful for now. And as she stood at the patio, she was almost surprised that the backyard was quite immaculate, unlike the whole trek of piles of junk she made through the house.

Darren was seated in front of a wooden shed, sitting on a log, carving on a piece of wood. She made her way over towards him, and he looked up when he felt her presence. When his eyes met hers, she thought she saw a flicker of recognition. She does get that a lot.

She stood in front of him and held out her hand, “You must be Darren, I’m Hayes Morrison.”

Darren took her hand and just nodded. After the briefest of handshake he let her hand go and just looked at her.

“What have you got there, Darren?”

He shrugged and stood up, his hands on his side, one holding the woodman’s chisel and the other, a half carved piece of wood. Hayes smiled at him and looked around the backyard. “You looked after the garden, Darren? You’re doing a great job if you are.” Hayes took a step back and turned to get a good look. And there it was, a niggle in her brain.

She turned to look back at Darren, and he was still rooted on the same spot. Honestly, Darren wasn’t exactly what she expected to see from Sam’s descriptions. He was described pudgy but there was a difference of that to stocky. Darren looked physically healthy and clean, unlike the image represented by the living area of the house. She wondered for a while why there were lack of information on Darren Austin in the office. She then turned around again and noticed how well trimmed the hedges were.

Another niggling in her brain as Hayes kept looking around, she tried to keep her movements natural, but she knew that there was nothing right in the things she’s seeing. She tried to keep talking, rambling about anything that she could think of without thinking too much and she kept moving away, creating distance from Darren. That was when she noticed a little closed rusty gate at the end of the yard, but she can see the little trail beyond it. From the drive up here, she knew the surrounding area was mainly forested. And suddenly the niggling was gone as she joined the dots.

_‘Jesus fucking Christ.’_

\---------------

 

“So, tell me, why does Hayes want to tase Mrs Austin?” Tess asked, keeping her eyes on the road. They were now driving around the perimeter of the woods, on the interstate after their trip to get tuxedoes for the two men. They weren’t planning to stop, just driving, hoping for something to strike their brain. “What happened that day?”

Sam who was sitting beside her hesitated, and Frankie who was in the backseat said, “You wouldn’t want to know, Tess. It was too horrible.”

Tess sighed, “Seriously guys, I’ve lost someone I love, got my history dissected, got hit on the head, be a subject of porn so someone could relieve their junk, and just went through the gory details how my girlfriend got murdered, and you guys don’t think I can handle a bit of verbal abuse? Give a girl some credit, will you?”

Sam looked back at Frankie and they shared a smile on realising the truth in Tess’s words. Sam had a chuckle before he related the events of their visit to the Austin’s residence. After Sam had finished his story, he realised it all sounded a bit silly apart from the hatred of course and Tess just nodded her head.

Tess thought about something as she drove and voiced it out to the guys, “Is that why I wasn’t told anything about the Austins?”

“Pretty much.”

Something doesn’t feel right to Tess, and she asked, “Why did you guys dismiss Darren? Did his alibi check out?”

“Darren? Was he not mentally incapacitated? He was receiving disability cheques and we didn’t think that he was capable of planning anything involving coordinates,” Sam stated, although his voice was laced with worry.

The bells started ringing in her head then, and she pressed a button on the GPS system and spoke the address to the Austin residence into it, leaving the two men confused. “What’s going on Tess?”

She studied the GPS and observed the traffic on the other side, when she saw an opening, she made a very tight, albeit illegal, U-turn. They’re not too far out, about three miles and she pressed her foot harder on the gas pedal.

“Tess! What’s that all about?!”

Keeping her eyes on the road, she tried to remain calm, “Darren wasn’t mentally disabled, not that I know of, now probably. But he was in the military, deployed to Afghanistan, trained in forestry, and I’m sure when you’re in the army, they teach you how to kill.”

“How did you know that?”

“Marie-Claire told me. That was when she left her home. And if you guys had told me about it, I could have told you the same thing. I thought his alibi was checked out and that was why there was no mention of him. How did he slip through the crack? We didn’t even have a picture of him up on the board for fucks sake.” Tess then ranted.

The two boys was then stunned into silence. “Rosanna’s there. She’s in danger.” The reality of it finally dawned on him.

“Rosanna and Hayes both!” Tess nearly screamed. “Call for backup, Sam, and Frankie try to get hold of any of them.”

Sam made the call, and when he hung up, he asked, “Why would Hayes be in danger?”

Tess sighed in exasperation, “Think harder, Sam!”

 

\---------------

 

Hayes stopped moving and talking and she tried to listen for any movements from behind her but couldn’t make out any. Her hands moved into her jacket pocket and felt the comforting coolness of her Taser in her hand, feeling slightly safer. She couldn’t see him or movement from her peripheral vision, so it’s either he’s too far back or directly behind her. She knew how stealth Darren could be. She was about to turn when she heard her name called out.

“HAYES!!!” Rosanna’s scream pierced the air and Hayes jumped to the side and turned to see Rosanna crouched on one leg while the other made a sweeping motion, hooking Darren’s legs and brought him down with a chisel in a hand still in mid-air, landing right on Hayes’s feet.

Hayes brought the Taser out of her pocket and just as he was about to get up she bend down and hit him with a charge between his neck and the broad of his shoulder. She watched as he shuddered and laid still.

“That’s for Tess,” she hissed. And for good measure hit him with another charge. “And that’s for Frankie.” And another charge.

“Hayes!”

“What? That’s the last one. It’s for the rest of us.” She smirked and sat herself down on the ground. She looked at Rosanna and they exchanged smiles. Maxine then emerged onto the patio, with a gun in hand, and when she’d read the situation, replaced the gun in its holster and reached for her cuffs instead.

Mrs Austin came out next and started ranting, “What have you done to my son? Did you kill him?”

“No, Ma’am. He’ll be fine. He’s just momentarily subdued.” Maxine tried to calm Mrs Austin down, and she bent down to place the cuffs on Darren.

Mrs Austin then turned to look at the other two girls and directed her next abuse at Hayes who was looking defiantly back at her. “I know you. I’d seen you on TV and Darren said you’re the blond’s friend. Did the witch send you to do her bidding? Are you on of them? Nasty dirty…” She didn’t get to finish her sentence as a crackling buzzing sound hit her and as she started to fall, Rosanna caught her and gently lay her down.

Rosanna then placed her own Taser into the back of her pants and grinned at the other two girls.

“What were you thinking?” Maxine chastised.

“It’s self-defence. She was charging at me, and I thought she was lunging knives with her words. I thought I was going to die.” Rosanna shrugged.

“And I’ll bear witness to that,” Hayes grinned and Maxine shook her head but didn’t make any objections.

Hayes’s phone went off then and she reached into her pocket for it and smiled when she saw the name on the screen, “Frankie!” And she listened to the voice in her ear before answering, “Yeah we know. We got him, dude. See you in a bit.” She hung up and turned the girls, “They arrived to the same conclusion. Patrol’s on its way.”

Hayes then looked at Rosanna, “Thanks, Latina. Nice moves. How did you know?”

“I didn’t. Slums survival instinct. You depend heavily on your gut.” And she offered a hand for Hayes to help her back up on her feet.

 

\---------------

 

 

Hayes looked around the table, as everyone sat listening to Maxine reading out her notes on the interview she had witnessed with Hayes of Darren Austin. He had been emotionless throughout the interview, his face blank, his answers short and precise with his voice soft but with a gruff quality to it. And Hayes knew she believed him, every single word of it and it’s all because of his eyes.

His eyes showed flickers of emotions at mentions of names and places and when he spoke of his motives. They were brief but they were there. That’s where Hayes had kept her attentions on, and noted the sadness at Marie-Claire’s name, confusion at Rosanna’s, anger at Hayes’s and a glimmer of glint at Tess’s.

_‘Tell us why you killed your sister, Marie-Claire, Darren?”_

_“She had Tess.”_

_“And did you want to kill Tess Larson?”_

_“No, I just want to look at her.”_

_“What about Rosanna Rodriguez? Did you want to kill her too?”_

_“Who? I didn’t know her.”_

_“And earlier, did you try to kill Hayes Morrison?”_

_“I saw her on TV. She had everything. And she had Tess.”_

The interview went on, and they found out how he had first met Tess while out with his mother after he first came back from Afghanistan, and how his mother got very angry and called the two girls an abomination. All he knew was Tess was beautiful and if he couldn’t have her nobody else could.

He followed the pair closely from then on, and how his anger grew with every touch his sister placed on Tess. And how the anger turned on its head and he made a plan. He was due to be deployed again to the war fields and he plan every little detail to the very minute he had to leave. He couldn’t leave with the thoughts of Marie-Claire with Tess, and he only wanted to take a little something of Tess’s with him. He didn’t want to kill Tess; he wanted her to be there when he came back. But when Tess didn’t show, he set Michael up. He left that very same afternoon and was on the plane back to the company of loneliness in the forests of Afghanistan.

When he came back more than three years later, the reason Rosanna never came into the picture, he tried tracking Tess for quite a while, until he found an article online about her new job with the CIU and he started following her again, just to have a look. And how he had watched another girl touching and kissing his Tess. He had tried to come up with a new plan but knew he couldn’t when the two men showed up at his place and wanted to talk about Marie-Claire. He knew then he could not get away with it again but he really wanted something for one last time. To touch Tess and to take new photographs of her, he was even going to leave something for Marie from Tess. He was very sorry he had to kill his sister.

He knew the police or the team would come back to the scene. But he never would have thought Tess would show up and he had to take that only chance he’ll have. But he waited at home but nobody came to take him away and he nearly thought he had gotten away with it again. Until Hayes Morrison showed up in his backyard. He knew his time was truly up, but if he couldn’t have Tess, no one else could, right?

Hayes watched now as Tess had her hands on either side of her face acting as a window, covering her face when details called for her to shut herself in and opening when she’s ready to face the world again.

The whole room was pensive, as the details were unravelled, and when closed up her notebook, there was only silence and Hayes knew something had to be said so she did.

“Well done on the case. There is something terribly upsetting that Darren, a man to grow up in a household with a dysfunctional martyr, a man who had put his life on the line and fought the war for us to end up where he is, and he’s one of the many men our country forgot, but do remember that justice have been served here, and Michael Parry deserved to live his life. And thanks to Rosanna and Tess, he wasn’t forgotten. So, let’s process him out shall we?”


	6. One Day Remaining

 

 

Hayes sat across from Wallace at his desk in his office, and watched as he opened the folder, skimming over the details.

“Mrs Mary Austin had filed an official complaint against the CIU for assault. What do you have to say to that?” Wallace looked at her, awaiting a response, his face blank although his eyes had its usual glint.

“As I’ve told the police, Mary, mother of Christ, what an apt name by the way, or not, come to think of it, was charging at me, spewing words of hatred, I thought I was being attacked, and I had the Taser still in my hand, and I used it, Rosanna was beside me and I couldn’t risk a civilian to be in danger. I truly believed I was in danger. So I did what I had to do. It’s all in my report,” Hayes spoke with mock remorse. “In fact I wasn’t sure what she was capable of, after what we’ve learnt of her son’s capability.”

“You know you could be charged with this. And you know you didn't have to do this for Rosanna."

“Sure. I’ll just charge right back. Can’t wait to put my horns back on, and it’s not even Halloween,” Hayes quipped with glee. "And I'm not doing anything for Rosanna, Just taking responsibility for my actions. Isn't that what everybody wants? A new responsible Hayes Morrison? 

Wallace closed the folder as he very well knew all the information will be there if needed and there was no point in arguing with Hayes. “So, great job on another success story. Is there anything else I need to know, in regards to the case?”

Hayes shook her head and said, “In regards to the case, no. But you’ve said you wanted to talk, and I have some time now, so please do start.”

 

\---------------

 

Sam and Frankie stood next to each other, removing the photos and sheets of papers and notes from the crime board, getting it cleared and ready for the next case come Monday morning. No one had accused them of anything but they had both apologised to the team on their lack of investigation into Darren Austin and for dismissing him off the case very early in the investigation in which they could have saved a lot of time and aggro if they had properly done their job.

Hayes had chewed their heads off, as was required of her as her position as the boss, and their penalty or punishment, if you'd like, was to knock back a glass of scotch with her. Maxine had been understanding and left them with a solid pat on the back. Rosanna had simply shrugged and smiled reassuringly at them, as it wasn’t her position as an outsider to be expecting apologies from them. And Tess had been gracious, thanking them instead with the biggest of hugs.

It had been a personal journey, lessons had been learnt, and Darren Austin was in for life, Michael Parry is a free man and most importantly, Tess is safe. That’s what that mattered, isn’t it?

 

\---------------

 

Maxine sat in her office, and relived the week she had been through. It had been the most wearying case she had worked so far with the team and she was physically, mentally and emotionally wrecked.

She reached for the little vial of pills in her desk and felt the temptation of immediate comfort knocking on her temples. She was suddenly reminded of what she had witnessed over the week, the surprises that kept springing up and assaulted little blond Tess, and how she kept standing up straight, facing another day. Maxine knew with the right people around her and the belief, as Tess had demonstrated, she too could be strong to face the demons and gave them the finger.

Maxine replaced the vial in the drawer and decided that the vial was only to serve as a reminder of what  being strong really meant. She slowly closed the drawer and left the room.

 

\---------------

 

Rosanna looked at the phone in her hand and she thought of how she had removed it from Darren’s pocket while he was unconscious and put it in her own. Maxine had been distracted and Hayes had just given her a slight nod and walked away.

Rosanna with her all her strength then threw it over the Brooklyn Bridge and she watched as it flew through the air, and descended to meet its fate in the cold depths of the waters. With what they had, it was enough to let Darren rot in jail, and there is no need to risk those pictures exposed to the public.

She turned, got into the car and drove off.

 

\---------------

 

Hayes contemplated on whether she should make that final move and open the door and get into the room of the forensics lab. It is one of the few places that provided privacy in the unit. She knew what or rather who was on the other side.

Tess had wandered off once they got back from the crime scene where they saw the photographic shrine that was built in tribute to Tess. There were hundreds and hundreds of images of Tess stuck on top of the other. In a little corner, circled with a thick red marker were a few pictures of Tess with Marie-Claire and of with Hayes.

The shrine was inside a shelf less cupboard, empty except of those pictures on its walls and countless loose ones laying at the bottom of it. It was very creepy and Hayes had watched as horror crept up Tess’s face, when she first saw it.

Darren Austin’s room was neat and immaculate, a reflection of his military training and self-discipline, just like the backyard, which were a contrast to the lower floor of the house where she assumed where Mary Austin’s room was and her hoarding disease spread. Marie-Claire’s room was as tidy, except for the posters she had hanging on the walls Tess had a quick look around the room, with a fond smile on her face and left. Hayes couldn’t even imagine how hard that would have been.

And now, Hayes knew that Tess needed the time to process everything that she’d seen but Hayes wanted Tess to know she didn’t have to do it on her own. She made up her mind and resolutely turned the handled on the door.

Tess was sitting on a stool with her hands between her legs, staring into space.

“Hi,” Hayes greeted when her eyes were met by Tess’s.

“Hi.”

Hayes wiggled the box of Kleenex in her hand and smiled at Tess, “Figured it’s my turn now.”

Tess gave her a grateful smile and Hayes moved forward and stood in front of the younger girl. She placed the box of tissues on the table and placed her hands on both of Tess’s cheeks and proceeded to plant a soft kiss on Tess’s forehead. Tess then dropped her head and laid it to rest on Hayes’s chest.

It was not long before Tess’s little body were trembling with sobs and Hayes stood there, gently stroking Tess’s hair and soothingly rubbing her back, just like Tess had done for her all those weeks and weeks ago. For as long as Tess needed.

 

\---------------

 

Their attention were on the screen as Michael stepped out of the gates, to an armful of reporters and they watched how his eyes scanned the crowds, and how the smile light up his boyish features when he found what he was looking for. The camera panned slightly out as it captured the moment when he hugged his parents and Rosanna. They watched the hesitance he portrayed and how Tess basically jumped on him for a hug and they watched the tears that rolled down his face as he buried his face in his best friend’s hair.

She took the remote and pressed the button to switch it off. She picked up her glass of clear liquid and raised it. It were met with three other glasses of amber and her eyes were met with a reflection of her own by three other glistening pairs and she simply said, her voice breaking with emotions, “Cheers.” 

 

\----------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note there was supposed to be an epilogue to this case fic which is now going to be posted as part of the 'Can We Just Fast Forward To Eventually' series.
> 
> To all the hitters, kudos-ers, commenters and reviewers; thanx a million for taking the time to read all these words including those of my previous fics. It gives me the confidence and much needed encouragement to keep writing.
> 
> Happy Holidays to everyone and a toast to all to a very good start to 2017 and may we all have the strength to be brave and resilient in facing all adversities (and adversaries-hopefully not) that might come our way and keep our beautiful hearts intact. Cheers xx


End file.
